The Boy is Mine song fic
by samistudmuffin
Summary: this is horrid i dont know why i am uploading it. BAT. the song is The boy is Mine- Brandy and Monica  but i used the glee cast version


_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

_Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar._

_Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
>you, you know his name.<em>

_Oh, yeah definitely I know his name._

_I just wanted to let you know that he's mine.  
><em>

_Huh... No no, he's mine!  
><em>

Cat walked up to jade, who was standing by her locker, "excuse me can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked politely.

"sure cat, what about?" she smiled.

"oh you know what about." cat said darkly.

"definitely."

"I just wanted to let you know, he's mine. Back off."

"no no, he's mine." jade shot back.

_Think its time we got this straight  
>Sit and talk face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake  
>Him for your man are you insane<em>

"Jade, it's time we settle this. I have no idea what makes you think he is yours."

_But see I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>But you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<em>

"jealousy doesn't look good on you Cat. Besides, I was his first everything, so don't be blind little Cat. His love is all in me."

_See I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't want to say what he told me<br>He said without me he couldn't make it  
>Through the day, Ain't that a shame<em>

"really? Is that why he told me without me, he can't make it through the day." cat replied swiftly.

_But maybe you misunderstood  
>Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna change something that's so good  
>All my love was all it took<br>(The boy is mine)_

Jade become nervous, but quickly responded, "I think you miss understood, one kiss from me and he is wrapped around my little finger."

_Must you do the things you do  
>You keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it's cause it's true<em>

"Look Cat I know you just want to believe he loves you. But you are just fooling yourself. It's me, it always will be." Jade said snarkingly.

_I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know its killing you inside<em> 

"Jade, I know it's killing you to know that he is moved on, so stop fooling yourself."

_You can say what you wanna say  
>What we have you can't take<br>From the truth you can't escape  
>I can tell the real from the fake<em>

"Cat, you can say whatever you like but I can tell he misses me. And what me and him have you cant take."

_When will you get the picture  
>Your the past I'm the future<br>Get away it's my time to shine  
>If you didn't know the boy is mine<em>

"Jade, when will you get the picture!" cat snapped.

A confused Jade turned her head.

"YOURE THE PAST I AM THE FUTURE." Cat yelled, she walked closer to jade and whispered, "the boy is mine."

Jades face at this point nearly matched Cats velvet hair.

_You need to give it up  
>Had about enough (Enough)<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine<em>

"you need to give it up." Jade sneered to Cat.

"I have had about enough of this. He's mine. get over it Jade!"

Suddenly a dark haired boy in a wife beater, dark jeans, and military boots walked up behind the red haired girl and kissed her cheek. He pulled her away from Jade to a nearby locker. They immediately attached to each other forgetting about the depressed brunette crying into the shoulder of one miss Tori vega.

"He's mine He's Mine He's Mine!" she whined.

"There there jade." she tapped her head awkwardly.

_You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<br>_

After five minutes Cat pulled away from Beck and pulled him over to Jade.

"He belongs to me."

"Sorry Jade," he nodded, "Can't destroy what I have with Cat."

"And I won't allow any of your silly games. The boy is mine without a doubt." Cat smirks.

they both smiled and walked away.


End file.
